The Fall of Phineas
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Part 1 of 2: When Phineas takes a nearly fatal fall down Danville Mountain, Doofenshmirtz finds the boy and takes him home to nurse him to health. Unfortunately for Phineas, he is in a full body cast, meaning until his bones heal...he isn't going anywhere. Mostly fluff between Phineas, Marissa and Doofenshmirtz. (Sequel is in part 2, a separate story)
1. Chapter 1

It started out like any normal day for the Flynn-Fletcher siblings: Phineas Flynn, Marissa Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Obviously accompanying the trio was none other than Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Buford Van Stormm and Baljeet Tjinder. However we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. After all the story doesn't make sense if we don't see how our favorite summer fun seeking children ended up where they were.

* * *

Candace looked out the window of her bedroom. Her siblings were sitting under the tree like always. As if on cue, there came the rest of the entourage. She could read the lips of Isabella's signature 'What'cha doin?' and of course Phineas was nerding out talking about ideas for the day.

"Just waiting for the weird stuff, then I'll go get Mom, and I'm gonna bust you," Candace uttered the words as if they were right in front of her.

Suddenly her cell phone buzzed, and she rushed to answer it.

"Oh, hey, Stace," Candace chatted, "Nah, just getting ready to bust Phineas and Ferb."

Candace's face suddenly froze as she listened to what Stacy was saying at the phone.

"Wait, seriously? No way! I'll be right there. Busting the boys can wait another day," she said, and then she gave a bit of an unassured smile, "I think."

With one final look out the window- -not really caring or noticing the kids seemed to have vanished- -, she ran out the door.

(note: not gonna be a ton of Candace in this. I feel like the show has way too much Candace centered plot)

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids and Marissa were biking down the street to their destination. They figured it'd be faster than walking. Marissa- -as always- -was staying close to Phineas, and Isabella stayed behind him so she could watch his hair whip in the end. Ferb, Buford and Baljeet just strolled casually. Phineas looked in the spot where he'd placed Perry to find the monotreme missing.

"Hey, where's Perry?" he asked, looking over at Marissa who shrugged.

* * *

Perry had managed to slip off his spot unnoticed by Phineas, and he made his way to his lair. He briefly had to revert back to pet mode as Candace came whizzing by, but as soon as she was gone, he put the fedora on his head, and he started to do the macarena. The platform he was standing on started to move down. As he entered his lair, he could see Major Monogram and Carl also doing the macarena.

"What'd you think of the new lair entrance, Agent P? Nobody would think to do the macarena to get in, don't you think? Plus, you get to dance your way into work," Monogram greeted all perky, and Perry gave a small shrug, causing Monogram to clear his throat, "Uh, anyway, Doofenshmirtz has been spotted around the Danville Mountain area. We don't know what he's up to, but put a stop to it. Monogram out."

Perry saluted, and he left. Soon as he was gone, Monogram and Carl started to do the macarena again, but- -even though he did it perfectly- -Carl was scolded for doing it wrong. Perry meanwhile had gone out to stop Doofenshmirtz's scheme.

* * *

 _Doofenshmirtz at Danville Mountain_

Doofenshmirtz was standing next to his machine, putting the finishing touches on the invention. He expected Perry the Platypus to arrive at any moment. He tapped his foot as he waited. As he glanced up, he swore he could see a bunch of kids climbing the mountain. Eh, they won't be a problem for him. Plus, he wouldn't hurt a bunch of kids. Seriously, he wasn't that kind of person. There was a fine line between being evil and just being mean. Hurting kids? That's just...wrong. Heinz perked up when he heard the sound of his trap go off, but when he checked the trap. Perry was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, Perry the Platypus? Are you in there?" he asked, and suddenly he was punched in the jaw, "Wow, you really get right down to it, don't you? Well, I only had one trap set for you, so I'm at a bit of a loss here. Let's just mix it up a little, you pretend you're trapped, I tell you my scheme, and then you beat me up. How does that sound, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry just shrugged, and he sat down.

"Good, now I've been thinking. I love snowglobes, and everybody hates snow when it's too cold to enjoy it," Heinz said, and he glanced to the side as he had a side thought, "I think that was...mentioned by some other character in a previous episode. Anyway, then people hate the heat when it's so hot out. Why not just put the Tri-State Area in a state of eternal S'winter...Not like eternal winter like in Narnia but in S'winter where it's cold and warm enough to satisfy everyone? Also, I had another thought. What if I trapped all of the Tri-State Area in a giant snowglobe? That way nobody would be able to escape the eternal S'winter, or I guess some people call it Wummer. Anyway, I'll be outside of the snowglobe and on it, it'll say 'Property of Heinz Doofenshmirtz'. You know what that means, Perry the Platypus? It means the Tri-State area will belong to me, and nobody can do a thing about it. So ha!"

Perry gave a slight roll of the eyes. The plan had potential, but knowing Doofenshmirtz there were flaws in the plan as always.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Perry the Platypus. It's a clever plan. You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," Heinz said, and he stuck out his tongue, "Although, you're probably wondering how I'm going to make it S'winter if it's Summer. Well, I could just take a snow cone machine, and I could just crank that, but that would take hours. No, what I'm going to do is suck all the snow off of Danville mountain then I'll put it into a Multiplier-Inator to...you know...make it multiply. Then all I gotta do is place the dome on the Tri-State Area and BAM! I own the Tri-State Area, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Perry couldn't help but shrug as Doofenshmirtz just kept babbling as always, but he'll let him finish. It was how they worked.

"...and the globe won't be full of water. I mean I'm not going to drown everyone or anything like that," Doof continued, then he stopped, and he looked over a Perry, "So, since you're not trapped, I guess we just do it like this. I'll hurry as fast as I can to the button, and you try to stop me and so on. Dang, not trapping you turned me into a softy."

Perry shrugged, and they both got at it. Heinz was about to push the button for the machine, but as always, Perry was able to stop him and destroy the machine.

"Well, I guess that's that. It's a good thing I didn't order the giant dome yet," Heinz thought out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, the children and Marissa climbed the mountain. Phineas had decided that today they should just hang glide (of course, knowing Phineas, they were upgraded). The highest point in Danville was obviously the mountain, so they all went to the top for a good take off. However, it was easily noticeable that the mountain was very crumbly. Phineas was ahead of everyone else to test what spots were safe to climb.

"Phineas, I think maybe this day isn't right. It seems really crumbly up there," Marissa said, trying her best not to look down. Like Candace, she wasn't a fan of heights, but it was only when she looked down that it scared her.

"Yeah, maybe we should turn back. I think this is high enough," Isabella added.

"Come on, guys, it's not that bad," Phineas replied optimistically, and then he looked up. The next area of the mountain looked extremely crumbly, but he looked down at the others, "We're almost at the top. I'm going to test if this next area is too unsafe. I'm less likely to fall since I'm the smallest."

Before Marissa could protest, he was climbing. As he climbed, he gently placed his foot to find the safest path. Unfortunately, as he advanced further, it created cracks which made the path very unsafe. Phineas could hear the crackle, but it was too late. The ground gave out, and Marissa panicked as she saw Phineas vanish from sight, gasping.

"PHINEAS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Perry and Heinz had fought ever so slightly after Perry destroyed Doof's inator, and Perry rounded the corner of the mountain to prepare a sneak attack. However, the platypus's eyes widened in horror as his sight fell onto a small child lying on the ground. Some of the child's blood had seeped into the ground already, and Perry's eyes just stared at the child as he approached. Phineas was unconscious covered with blood and many injuries. His arms were curled in which meant they were damaged pretty bad. Perry knew that moving him would cause more harm. At least...someone of his size moving him. With a panic, Perry dashed into view holding out a white flag.

"Aw, no fun, Perry the Platypus," Heinz pouted, but he could see Perry was worried about something, "What's wrong?"

Perry gestured for Heinz to be careful, calm and gentle as he led him to Phineas. As long as Heinz didn't know it was his owner, it'd be okay, right?

Heinz gasped softly, and he carefully started to cradle Phineas, "His bones are broken, and his head was hit, but he's alive...barely."

Perry couldn't help but show his love for his owner. It couldn't be helped. Phineas would have done the same for him. Heinz noticed that Perry seemed...different. He'd seen this kind of behavior, that twinkle of protection in his eye, before. It wasn't often, but it was noticeable. He was trying to remember when. He definitely remembered it the day he made the Make Up Your Mind-Inator. The kid himself seemed familiar. Where had he seen him before? At the store? No, not there. On TV? Nope. Ah, yes, he remembered now. He'd seen him on the security camera for that little robot bug he put on Perry. Also there was the night with the zombie versions of him. It took him a bit to recognize the triangular head of the child.

"We could take him to a hospital, but I really don't have insurance to pay for it. I could probably try to patch him up myself. I mean I've been blown up and smashed all the time, so I've gotten good at putting casts and medicine and such on," he offered, and then he looked Perry in the eyes, "Perry the Platypus, is this kid your friend?"

Perry widened his eyes, and he hung his head in defeat. He then revealed the locket the kids gave him when he was a little platypup. Heinz understood now. Naturally, he'd maybe use the kid as a sort of blackmail for Perry, but not in this condition. Plus, he wasn't heartless. He cared about kids. Gently, he got to his feet, cradling Phineas in just the right way, and he walked away. Perry followed, knowing his nemesis was Phineas' only chance to survive.

* * *

Marissa had rushed to the bottom of the mountain as fast and careful as she could to find Phineas. She only hoped he was okay. The others followed suit, but they were having trouble keeping up with Marissa without suffering the same fate as Phineas. Because she was taller and heavier (maybe a little lighter than Buford), the mountain was crumbling slightly making it difficult for those behind her. Nobody could blame her though. She was concerned about Phineas, feeling that she was responsible for him all the time, which she kind of was. It was at least half an hour to an hour before she finally touched the ground, and she scaled the bottom looking for her brother.

"Phineas?!" she called desperately, "Phineas, can you hear me?!"

With no answer, she feared the worst. By the time the others had also gotten to the ground, Marissa had circled the entire mountain at the bottom. They could see Marissa on her knees, her pupils dilated in horror. She was breathing heavily, and she was shaking.

"Marissa?" Isabella called gently to her, "Marissa, are you okay?"

Isabella put her hand on Marissa's shoulder, and only then did Marissa look at her.

"He's not here...someone took Phineas."


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas opened his eyes slowly as his head stopped spinning. He was a little alarmed when he found he couldn't move his body at all except for his head. His vision was a little blurry, but he could hear a voice.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Heinz said relieved as he approached, and Phineas' eyesight cleared, "Glad to see you're okay."

"Ugh," Phineas groaned weakly, "Where am I? Aren't you that pharmacist that built the machine that almost caused that apocalypse?"

Heinz groaned in frustration, "I'm not a pharmacist. Just leave it at you remember me from that night, and I saved your life."

Phineas shrugged- -mentally since his shoulders were stuck in the cast- -, and that's when he realized his body was in a cast. Heinz grabbed a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and he scooped a spoonful. Phineas realized without the use of his arms, he can't do anything on his own. Realizing Heinz's gesture, he opened his mouth, and Heinz gently fed him.

"So, as you can see, I have you in a full body cast because you, well, broke a lot of bones...like every bone in your body. You'll have to stay here until you can move again, and until then, I'll take care of you. You're going to be pretty helpless for a long time while you cover. If you want to sit up a little bit, let me know, and I'll adjust your cast a bit so you're able to sit up a little," he explained as he gave Phineas spoonfuls of soup.

Phineas didn't have to chew the noodles and chicken all that much, but still, he swallowed before speaking like the polite, mannered sweetheart he was, "What about my family?"

Heinz gave a small huff of thought. He hadn't even thought about his family. Oddly enough, Perry the Platypus went missing. He'd explained he couldn't break his cover in front of Phineas.

"Dr. D?" Phineas asked as the scientist he carefully positioned the cast so that the boy was at least leaning against a pillow, "I was wondering if I could call my sister."

"You don't have use of your arms," Heinz remarked.

"Her number is in my cellphone. Could you find it and just hold it up to my ear for me? Please? She must be so worried about me. It's been hours since I fell, and I'd like to let her know I'm at least alive."

Heinz sighed, and he grabbed Phineas' cellphone- -he'd placed all of Phineas' necessary belongings in a box when he cleared his pockets before he put the cast on- -. Heinz went into his contacts- -after spending thirty seconds of trying to figure out Phineas' phone- -he scrolled along. Giving Phineas a look of confusion, Phineas realized he didn't know the name of his sisters. Sure the night with the pharmazombies happened, but nobody really got to know each other's names. After a small giggle of embarrassment, Phineas provided Heinz with the name he was searching for. After tapping it, he held the phone up to Phineas' ear.

* * *

Marissa had given up waiting by her phone for a call, so she was sitting on her bed drawing as usual. She jumped and accidentally made a large mark across her drawing when she suddenly heard Phineas' ringtone. She looked down at her paper at the mark she'd made. She shrugged and giggled. Good thing it was the rough draft. Hearing the second vibrate, she jumped off the bed- -throwing all her drawing stuff all over the bed and on the floor- -and rolled to the dresser where she had her phone charging.

"Hello?!" she answered.

" _Marissa?"_

"Oh my gosh...Phineas! Are you okay? Where are you?!"

" _Calm down, Marissa. I'm fine...well sort of."_

"You haven't been kidnapped, have you?"

" _What? No! Okay, listen up. You remember when we fought the pharmaceutical zombies, and we met Dr. D?"_

"Yeah."

" _That's where I am. He found me on the ground I guess, and he took me home with him to patch me up."_

Marissa didn't know what to think at this moment. She was glad her brother was alive and seemed okay, but why call her from there if he's patched up now?

"Can you come home now?"

" _Not exactly. You see, I'm in a…"_ Phineas was nervous to say, " _full body cast. All my bones were broken from the incident I guess."_

Marissa's eyes widened, not only at her brother's injuries, but that he wouldn't be able to come home for DAYS. The silence worried Phineas, but he heard her gulp. Heinz then took the phone.

" _Hello?"_

Marissa cleared her throat, "Sorry, I just, um, how long will- -Wait you're that- -"

" _If you say pharmacist, I'm going to scream,"_ Heinz warned.

Message received, Marissa nodded, "You're that guy that helped us build the vortex sprayer. Anyway, so you saved my brother?"

" _Yup."_

"And, um…" Marissa bit her lip, "how long will my brother be staying in your care?"

" _Probably until he recovers, which might be a long time. You can visit if you'd like. You remember where I live?"_

There was no answer…

" _Hello? Marissa Flynn?"_

Still no answer.

" _Miss Fly-,"_ Heinz was interrupted by the knock of the door, " _Hold on a second."_

* * *

Heinz went to open the door, and Marissa stood there a little out of breath.

"Wow, did you run all the way here?" Heinz asked.

"No, I have an app on my phone that can take me where I want to go. However I hadn't remembered the app until I'd already started sprinting," Marissa answered, catching her second wind, seeing Phineas.

Phineas shook his head with a smug grin, "Oh, Marissa."

* * *

 **Just a notice: this story will probably have really short chapters compared to some of my stories...so deal with it lol. Anyway leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!"

"He needs to stay here until he recovers," Heinz explained to Marissa, "It's risky enough adjusting him to sit up. Moving him somewhere would be really bad. I don't even know HOW we're going to get him to-"

"Don't even say it," Marissa interrupted with a face that screamed 'TMI', "But I can't go that long without seeing him."

Phineas wasn't arguing with her on that. She'd miss him too much. It was then he had an idea.

"Hey, Dr. D, could Marissa stay here and help take care of me?" he asked.

Marissa's eyes twinkled as her face lit up, and she looked at Heinz pleadingly, "Please, sir? Can I stay here?"

"Well," Heinz pondered, "It would allow me time to do my schemes and such. Would your parents be okay with that?"

Marissa gave him a bit of a sarcastic frown, "Really...you take my brother here without asking my parents, and he's injured-"

"I was saving his life," Heinz interrupted.

"Yet you want to make sure it's okay if I- -the completely healthy one here- -stay here to help take care of my brother."

Heinz shrugged, and finally Marissa shrugged, dropping the subject. She called her mom, and she alerted her- -and confirmed whether it was okay- -that she was staying there to take care of Phineas. Once Linda asked what happened, she kinda froze. Heinz then took the phone, and he explained everything to Linda as calmly as he could. Expecting a shriek, he cringed, but Linda just sighed, and she gave him permission to look after Phineas and Marissa for the time being. They talked more, and all Phineas and Marissa could hear were 'uh huh's and 'mhm's and 'okay's. Finally, it seemed the conversation was over.

"Yes, they will be well taken care of," Heinz replied, "Yep, thank you, and have a nice day. Bye."

Finally he hung up, and he handed Marissa her phone smiled with glee as he told her she could stay. Heinz gave a small chuckle at the enthusiasm in her tone.

"Well, you two stay here. I'm going to go make some food. Do you guys like doonkelberry pie?"

Phineas and Marissa's mouths watered at the thought of the suggested dessert.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Later, Phineas slept against his pillow, soft and fluffy as always. Marissa sat in the chair watching over him as if he were her egg. In some way, Marissa did see it that way. If he got hurt- -scratch that- -if he got hurt to the point of no recovery, she'd never forgive herself. He was her little brother, the reason she stayed strong through school, the reason she'd hidden the injuries bullies gave her and she didn't usually cry in front of him. She didn't try to at least. Sometimes she couldn't help but cry. She sighed as her eyes met the full body cast.

"It's my fault," she mumbled.

"You really watch over him, don't you?" Heinz asked, having walked in on Marissa within the same position as always.

"He's my brother," Marissa replied softly, "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Heinz put his hand on the teen's shoulder, and he bit his lip. He'd talked to Vanessa before, but something was different about this one. She was a little more, actually a little less apathetic about things. (as in he corrected his own thought. She's not more something, but she's less apathetic if that makes sense) She was very protective of her brother, and he'd been unable to resist her when she asked if she could stay to help Phineas in his recovery. Upon further examination, he could see the girl's eyes were a little baggy which meant she was tired.

"You should get some sleep," Heinz said softly, "I'll watch him until I go to bed. I promise he's in good hands here. Don't let yourself go over him, okay?"

Marissa sighed, "It's just...there was a time where I almost didn't come back to him- -not of my own choice- -and since then, the thought of losing him...I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, he's fine now. He's in recovery, and as long as he doesn't do something stupid during recovery, he'll be just fine. Now, go ahead and off to bed. Vanessa isn't coming over until this weekend. We'll figure out other sleeping arrangements for you when that happens."

Marissa sighed again, "Okay, I guess I could use some sleep."

She headed off to Vanessa's room, and before closing the door, she turned back to Heinz, "Hey, um, thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate you caring for my brother and letting me stay to help. It means a lot."

She gave a small, adorable smile as she closed the door, and she headed off to bed. Soon as she was out of sight, Heinz gave the exact same smile toward her.

"Yeah, no problem, kiddo."


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas sat up as Marissa was sitting on the chair next to his bed. He watched as she doodled. He laughed internally remembering the conversation she and Heinz had.

* * *

" _Uh, are you okay?" Heinz could see Marissa twitching._

" _She's in a doodle mood right now. You wouldn't happen to have any paper and pencils she could draw with, do you?" Phineas clarified._

" _Well, I was about to head to the store anyway. Anything else I should pick up?"_

 _Phineas thought long and hard. Honestly, he couldn't do anything with his body being in a full cast. He and Marissa did like having movie marathons though._

" _Yeah, could you pick us up some movies?"_

* * *

He'd returned later that day with Stumbleberry Finkbat, Space Adventures, Harry Potter, Divergent, Hunger Games, Star Wars, and a whole bunch of other movies Phineas and Marissa enjoyed. It was like the guy had put on a mind reading helmet or something.

(lol, yes, yes he did)

Phineas smiled as Marissa adorably had her tongue out in determination as she drew what seemed to be Phineas with angel/pegasus wings and her as a fairy (oh yes I did lol). She always did love fantasy and even science fiction. For a long time, A Wrinkle in Time was her absolute favorite. To this day it's still one of her favorites, but she enjoys a lot of other movies and books too. He always found it adorable when she was lost in her books or drawings. Finally, she was done, and- -as always- -she showed Phineas her work. Phineas loved her drawings. Most of the time he could tell what kind of mood she was just by her drawings (although sometimes her drawings were just because she felt like drawing it). He always laughed when some asked him why Marissa was so adorable compared to Candace when really they're so similar in appearance. His theory was that it must be the personality she pursues. She had no intention of growing up real fast, yet sometimes she would call Candace out on how immature she could be. Phineas had definitely noticed Candace's busting obsession. He just chose not to acknowledge it. That was one thing everyone loved about Phineas. He liked to please others than himself. Marissa always said if he was a faction from Divergent, he'd be Abnegation for sure...that or Divergent since he had traits of all the factions.

"Hey, Marissa, could we watch a couple movies before bed?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, hey, maybe Dr. D wants to join us," Marissa replied, and said evil scientist was peeking his head over the door, "Would you like to?"

"Hm, well, my nemesis hasn't shown up for my evil scheme since you kids came here, so what the heck. What are we watching?" Heinz replied, and he sat down.

Marissa looked at her brother, "What do you think we should watch, Phineas?"

"Hm, didn't Insurgent just come out?"

Marissa nodded, and she smiled as she knew where he was going with this.

"How about Divergent then Insurgent?" Phineas suggested.

"Hm, Vanessa never brought those movies to my attention, but I'm not picky with movies. Heck, I went and saw that teen vampire movie. I LOVED it" Heinz said.

Marissa ignored the vampire subject since there was a series of vampire movies she really loved, and the movie Heinz was mentioning was basically a spoof of it, and she nodded.

* * *

Phineas and Marissa had stayed up through Divergent and fallen asleep halfway through Insurgent, but Heinz was wide awake, shouting at the movie as if the characters could hear him. He was surprisingly interested in these movies, and his eyes widened at the end.

"Wait what?!" he screamed at the end, "That's it?! What about Tris and life beyond the wall?!"

His shriek of disappointment had awoken Marissa, and she giggled.

"There's a third book," she yawned, "meaning there will probably be four movies since they've been doing that for every book series turned into a movie."

"Wait, there's a third one?"

"Duh," Marissa yawned again, "You think they'd just end it on a cliffhanger like that?"

"Well, I thought the mes-" Heinz started but Marissa- -suddenly fully awake- -interrupted.

"Dude! Spoiler alert!"

"You've seen this and read the books," Heinz said with a bit of an unimpressed expression.

"Yeah, but not everyone out there has," Marissa argued pointing at the fourth wall.

Heinz just shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Marissa stretched as she left Vanessa's room. Lately, she hadn't been able to sleep honestly. Sure, she'd go to Vanessa's room when Dr. D told her to, but she'd just sit and wait for him to go to bed. After that, she'd go back out to keep a watchful eye on Phineas. She'd felt drowsy occasionally, but she would just shake it off. Even when she tried to sleep, her stress levels were too high for her to get any decent sleep. Last night (last chapter) had been the first time she'd slept decently since she and Phineas stayed there. She couldn't help that she was worried about Phineas and felt responsible for him. She could feel bags under her eyes, and she was still a bit drowsy, but soon as Phineas' eyes met hers, she'd perked up- -at least put up the act- -like she was wide awake.

"Morning, sis," Phineas greeted, "Dr. D was just making some breakfast for us."

"Ooh, what's he making?" Marissa asked.

"Bacon, waffles and eggs. I already told him how you like your eggs and bacon," Phineas answered, and Marissa continued in unison with him, "scrambled eggs and bacon that's soft but a little crispy too."

Marissa giggled, "You know me so well."

Phineas nodded, and giggled, "Yes, yes I do."

Marissa smiled as she walked over to sit with Phineas, and she wiped her head suddenly feeling a little hot. She'd taken two steps before suddenly she collapsed.

"Marissa!" Phineas cried out in concern, "Dr. D!"

Heinz rushed in, and he knelt down next to Marissa, supporting her against his leg. He felt her forehead, and he looked at Phineas apologetically.

"She's got a fever," Heinz said.

"How bad?" Phineas asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll take her to Vanessa's room and get a thermometer," Heinz replied, and he did so.

Phineas waited as Heinz took Marissa back to Vanessa's room, and he took her temperature. He only hoped it wasn't serious. It wasn't like Marissa to get fevers so bad she collapsed. He wondered what had caused her to get that sick. Heinz came out, and his face contained concern.

"H-how is she?" Phineas asked.

"She's got a fever. It's nothing too serious, but based on what I saw, she exhausted herself so bad it made her sick," Heinz explained.

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, my guess is she was so worried about you that she exhausted and stressed herself so much. Lack of sleep and increased stress can weaken someone's immune system. She should be okay as long as she gets plenty of rest, and I also put a cold pack on her forehead to cool her down. She'll be fine."

Phineas sighed in relief, "Good, I'm glad she'll be okay."

Heinz gave a smile, "Yeah, me too. It's kinda funny how you two are. She's worried about you, and now you're worried about her. Just do me a favor, kid."

"What's that?"

"Don't exhaust yourself to where you get sick. You're already in a full body cast. You really can't afford more medical problems."

Phineas chuckled, "Good point."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! As I said in author's notes for other stories, I've been busy. I had a little bit of writer's block with this story. This story is kinda...low on priority list. In a way this is sort of a drabble story since it's mostly Marissa, Phineas and Doof bonding together. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Marissa woke up to see she had a cold pack over her forehead, and she stared at it curiously. She sat up feeling much better now that she had rested a bit, but Heinz was there in a flash.

"Hold it right there, missy," he entered, "You gave your brother quite a scare when you fainted. You need rest."

"Oh...that wasn't a dream," Marissa uttered, "I didn't mean to scare you guys. I was just...worried about him."

"I understand that, but don't let yourself go in the process. Your health is just as important as his. I promise he's safe and recovering. Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

Marissa looked down, accidentally allowing the cold pack to fall down. Heinz sighed realizing she needed to get something off her chest. He sat on the bed, looking deep into her eyes.

"What's up, kiddo?"

Marissa sighed, "I can't help but feel it was kind of my fault this happened."

Heinz's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's partially my fault Phineas got hurt. I'm his older sister! I'm supposed to keep him safe!" Marissa vented, "Then he went missing and I just...I can't help but feel like I could have help prevent this. No wonder Candace is always trying to bust us. It's unsafe! I'm the worst big sister ever."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you are NOT a bad sister, Mary," Heinz consoled.

"It's Marissa…"

"Right...Marissa. Hey, did you know Marissa actually means 'Little Mary'?"

"Heinz...you're getting off topic."

"Oh, right, Marissa, you are not a bad sister. Bad sisters don't sit and help take care of their injured brother. Bad sisters don't drive themself sick with worry over their brother. This is not your fault, hun. It was just an accident, and you're doing the best you can. Phineas will recover. He's alive, and there isn't any permanent damage. Now...that said, don't drive yourself sick with worry, okay? Phineas is fine, and he'll be back on his feet in no time. He just needs rest and stress-free."

"I guess he was worried about me fainting," Marissa replied, and Heinz nodded, "I should go talk to him."

"In a minute, I'm not finished yet. Look, I understand you're worried about him, but that's no reason to deprive yourself of care. Sometimes you need to put yourself before others. Okay?"

Marissa pondered the thought, but then she nodded.

"Good, now would you like some soup? Your fever is gone, so you should be good to go."

Marissa nodded, and she went out to the living room, "Hey bro."

Phineas tried to turn to her, but his head could only move so far. Marissa giggled as she came into a better distance so he could look at her comfortably now.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, you?"

"Eh, been better, been worse," Phineas replied, "Promise me you won't do that again."

Marissa giggled nervously, "Yeah, I guess worrying you like that isn't very good for your health."

Phineas gave her a scolding look, "Not just my health. Your health is important too. Okay?"

Marissa nodded, "Okay, so what do you wanna do? Heinz is making us some soup."

Phineas looked up in thought, "Wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure," she replied, "what do you wanna watch? Space Adventure?"

Phineas shook his head, "Nah, I'm over it. What else is there?"

Marissa searched through the movies, and she found it, "Harry Potter?"

"Hm...which one?"

"Might as well start with the first one unless you wanna watch a different one."

"Hm...well our favorite one is Goblet of Fire," Phineas suggested.

Marissa giggled, "True, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire it is then."

* * *

"The things that kid goes through, and he's younger than you until the fifth movie…" Phineas marveled, "I mean seriously, that dragon had to have been mean. I wonder if the other dragons were easier?"

"I think that's left for us- -the audience- -to interpret since Hagrid said dragons aren't so bad. I'm assuming Harry got unlucky and got the worst of the dragons. The little ones in the bag were so cute though."

Heinz watched from the kitchen as the siblings discussed the movie and franchise in general. It really was nice to see a pair of siblings getting along as well as those two. Oddly enough, he didn't mind that he was too busy taking care of them to come up with any schemes. In retrospect, those schemes weren't always thought through. I did miss Perry the Platypus coming though. At least the kids kept him company. He smiled, and entered.

"I uh...made some cookies if you guys want some. Chocolate chip."

The pair obviously accepted the offer. Marissa adorably held Phineas' cookies within biting distance. After he finished the cookies, she could see crumbs and chocolate on his face. She gently wiped his face clean, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You're babying me," Phineas whined playfully.

"You're kinda helpless right now, bro. I kinda have to," Marissa replied poking his nose.

"Okay, but next time you get hurt- -hopefully that doesn't come- -I get to baby you."

Marissa giggled and surrendered. She then realized she wasn't feeling the greatest.

"Hey um...Heinz, what kind of milk is that?"

"Well I bought soy milk since I'm lactose intolerant, but I bought regular milk for you guys. Why, are you okay?"

Marissa curled up a little and she rushed to the bathroom.

"She didn't want to be rude, but milk kinda makes her feel a little sick. We're not positive why because the doctor says she isn't allergic like my other sister. She might just feel a little nauseous for awhile. It should pass," Phineas explained.

Marissa came back out taking deep, calm breaths, "I'm sorry...I should have told you about me and milk. Do you have any sprite or water? Maybe some orange juice?"

"I'll go check, but if I don't, I can certainly go buy some. Sorry, I thought kids liked milk with cookies."

"Normal ones do," Marissa replied somewhat halfheartedly as if she was embarrassed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Normal is...overrated," Heinz winked, "and a little impossible."

"That's one thing I will say is impossible. What's normal to one person is weird to another. No such thing as normal, sis."

Marissa giggled, "I guess you're right."

* * *

 **Fun facts: indeed Marissa means 'Little Mary' and 'Of the Sea'. I find that actually quite hilarious because my grandmother's name is Mary. Also I have low tolerance of milk. I can't drink too much of it without feeling nauseous so I mostly drink soda, water and juice lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story. This one might not be updated all that much but that could change.**

 **Leave me a review. Summer belongs to you and Carpe Diem everyone!**


End file.
